TrekWars
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: what happens when two great worlds come together? The Enterprise crew goes on a mission to explore a black hole that has been opened by the Evil Empire on the other side... Han Solo and the Gang meet their conterparts and new friends as now they both battle a common enemy and try to get the Enterprise Crew Home to Earth before it's too late... when two worlds collide
1. star trek

Trek wars  
Episode #1 the Black hole

Space the final frontier…  
In a Galaxy Far, Far away…  
these are the voyages of the starship Enterprise…  
a long time ago…  
and it's five year mission to explore new life, new civilizations…  
there is a disturbance in the force…  
and to boldly go where no one has gone before…  
this disturbance calls for an unknown ally…

Starfleet Headquarters

Many people worked here humans, Vulcans, and many other species. What started as a normal day for the people at Starfleet or otherly known as the grand federation became a day of panic…?

Captain James Tiberius Kirk woke up, today was the day that started a long summer shore leave. With tired eyes he remembered what today was supposed to be. "Oh no I'm late I'm supposed to meet Spock and McCoy at the marina in an hour!" Kirk gasped racing to his refresher unit. He shaved his whiskers back, combed his hair and washed his face. "Jim are you there Jim?" he heard a familiar voice call over the communicator. "Hold on I'm here Bones I'm coming" Kirk said racing to grab his civilian clothes. "Where have you been Jim Spock and I are here waiting for ya did you sleep in late?" McCoy asked. "Yeah sorry Bones I'll be there in about thirty minutes" Kirk replied and pulled on his pants. "Alright see ya then Captain" McCoy teased then hanging up. Soon Kirk caught a trolley to the marina where he saw Spock and McCoy sitting on a huge Anchor. "There you are Jim alright we ready to go?" McCoy asked grabbing his things. "I am more ready than any of you" Spock announced then they heard Spock's communicator go off. "It's from the president of Starfleet himself it says he wants to see the Enterprise crew immediately it's urgent" Spock read. "Oh come on can't we have one break for ourselves instead of gallivanting around the galaxy for some stupid reason?" McCoy huffed. "Well you heard him Bones we have to go we can't deny the president of Starfleet" Kirk answered with a sigh. "Well then let's get this over with so we can go for a boat ride maybe the others will come to" McCoy answered.

In the intelligence office…  
"Sir we have another distress signal from a romulan trader ship they say they are being sucked in and under attack" a woman at the communication board said to her chief. "Send a copy to the President" the chief barked back "yes Sir right away sir" the woman replied. People kept hearing about the attack and now a panic had started starships were coming back to space dock, captain and crew frightened and many people running about like ants under a magnifying glass.

Starfleet presidential building…  
McCoy, Spock and Kirk rode a trolley here to the main building that had the federal seal. Outside the building waited an old friend and the engineer of the Enterprise Montgomery Scott. Scotty was waving to them frantically as they ran up to him. "Scotty what seems to be the problem why did the president want to see us?" Kirk asked "Not sure but he has a special assignment for us as the flag ship of the federation" Scotty replied as the four took a turbo lift to the main office. When they reached the correct level they raced to the waiting room where a huge desk laid in the middle at the desk was Vulcan secretary. In some of the chairs sat the other members of the chief Enterprise crew. "They have all arrived Sir" the Secretary called into an intercom system. "Well then send them in Mrs. Travoke" they heard the president himself reply. "The president is ready to see you now Enterprise crew" She replied opening the huge brass doors to his office. The Enterprise crew got up from their seats and filed in single file behind Kirk. "Ah captain Kirk and Crew welcome you are probably wondering why I've called you here correct?" the President asked. "Yes sir we are wondering that are we in any trouble?" Kirk asked "No captain we need you I have a special assignment for you and the Enterprise" the president answered showing the crew a slide from the pictures taken by other starships. "As the flagship of the Federation it is your job to explore and protect, so you see this black hole?" the president pointed out "Yes sir we do" Kirk answered. "it is said to be a hole in the galactic barrier a doorway to new life and a new galaxy beyond our understanding, your mission here is to explore it to see where it goes and what is on the other side of it got it?" the president announced. "Yes sir we do we're on the way" Kirk said as he and the others saluted the president. "Good and be careful captain I trust you and your crew will do well dismissed" the president said sending them back to the Enterprise.

Back on the Enterprise…  
"does that mean no shore leave?" McCoy snapped "I'm afraid so Bones we have a more important thing to worry about right now! This depends on the life of humans and the discovery of a new civilization" Kirk replied solemnly. Everyone scrambled to their stations and was just about ready for takeoff. "Scotty are we ready?" Kirk called down to engineering. "Aye sir ready when you are" Scotty replied. "alright Mr. Sulu take us out" Kirk said to the helmsman. "Aye sir" Sulu replied "alright crew lets go see what we can find in this black hole" Kirk replied

Little did the crew know that they would find life of great proportions on the other side of that black hole…?


	2. Star wars

Trek wars  
Episode #2 the imperial Warlord

Space the final frontier…  
in a galaxy far, far away…  
these are the voyages of the starship Enterprise…  
a long time ago…  
and it's five year mission to explore new life, new civilizations…  
there is a disturbance in the force…  
to boldly go where no one has gone before…  
this disturbance calls for an ally…

The Imperial base on corellia…  
General Han Solo knew something was up when they had heard that the imperial senate would become active again. The new republic had sent Han and his team out to steal plans and formulas for new weapons that the imperials had. These weapons may have still been in the testing stage but could prove to be useful. Han and his men dressed like storm troopers, lab technicians, and imperial guards then carefully found their way to the lavatory. "Alright Wedge you take a small group and head that way steal anything that you can that may look interesting but be careful and keep radio silence unless emergency" Han ordered marching ahead with five of his commanders all dressed as lab technicians. There in the center of a group of desks sat eight computers. Han pulled out a small device for each computer and put it in then pressed a button and the light was green. "General solo did you get all the data with those little disks?" commander Gravis asked "yes I did it's a new technology Lando calerissian invented commander it does a fine job it wiped all of the data and transferred it to the disk now come on and let's get out of here before they suspect us" Han said as his team grabbed all the disks out of the computer. Soon they were suspected and they had to make a run for it. "Hurry their getting away stop them you goons!" admiral piett screamed to his Storm troopers. In a flash of light Han and his men were gone without a trace of anything.

In the northern corellian forest…  
a flash of light appeared through the fog and rain. Han and the whole troop landed in the muddy puddle away from the imperial base. "Han what was that?" Wedge Antilles asked " it's another invention I told you Leia wanted us to test the new inventions to see if any of them work and these two just saved our tails back there" Han said getting up out of the mud. "Can you use that thing to beam us back to the palace General solo?" Wes asked "no I'm afraid it has to charge up again that's the only thing that sucks about this device we walk the rest of the way" Han replied pointing to the marshlands that lie ahead. "You need to put on your traction boots boys it's slippery in the corellian marsh right Wedge?" Han asked his corellian pal. "Yes Han I know it's pretty bad in there come on we need to keep moving though I sense a storm coming" Wedge replied as the men pulled on their boots. Han had to keep himself from laughing when some of his men were slipping and sliding every which way. *serves them right for not listening to wedge and my warning naïve boys very juvenile* Han thought to himself as thunder rolled ahead. "Han I think we should stop in the cave over there for the night the thunder and lightning are very dangerous" Wedge warned trotting up to Han. "I agree Wedge I don't want any of our men getting cooked like a sausage link come on company into that cave we set up camp in there for tonight" Han announced some of the men groaned.

An hour later…

"Alright who's going to collect some fire wood?" Han asked but when no one raised their hands Han huffed. "Let's draw straws Han that might help" Wedge suggested. After everyone drew a straw they all looked and then saw Han had the shortest. "What no fair Guys! Fine I'll go and get it but you guys better be alert if anything happens" Han snapped putting on his rain fatigues. Han went back on the trail they had taken before and found many sticks and a few logs that would make a nice fire for food and warmth. He collected them then started on his way back to the cave. When suddenly the lightning struck an old tree that stood near him, it trapped him underneath it. "Wedge! Come in Wedge do you hear me I'm in pain help!" Han screamed into his Com-link. The stir of the men in the cave was crazy as wedge grabbed his com-link "General Antilles here General solo what happened and where are you?" Wedge asked frantically. "I'm trapped under a tree wedge the lightning struck it and now I'm stuck my leg hurts bad please hurry I'm near an old rock that looks like a giant X-wing" Han shrieked. "Alright men you heard him let's go! Go! Go! We'll be there in the matter of minute's General solo!" Wedge called back. Wedge and the men were on the way weaving in and out of dangerous barbs and trees then they came to a tree and soon they saw the rock. "Help!" they heard Han scream. "We're here Han alright men on the count of three we heave the tree" wedge snapped "one…two…three… heave hoe!" Wes called and soon the men had the tree off of Han really quick. "Ouch Wedge can you see what's wrong with my leg?" Han yelped. "No not yet let's bring him back to the cave men then I can check over his leg" Wedge ordered as the men lifted Han onto their shoulders. The rain was getting worse and lightning struck more and more as they hurried back to the cave.

They didn't know that soon a group of different people from a different world would be soon be crashing into theirs…


End file.
